What Doesn't Kill You, Makes Us Stronger
by omgitsmiranda
Summary: What happens when Collin is violent towards Brittany and Alex finds out about it? Will it bring Alex and Brittany closer or push them apart? One-shot! Rated T for language cause you know Alex and his mouth ;


**A/N: Okay so this is my first fanfic...so I don't know if its good. ;]**

**Alex**

Brittany isn't in school today. Her car wasn't in the parking lot this morning. She wasn't at her locker or with her usual group of friends. Her friend Sierra seemed to be upset about something though. She looked like she hadn't slept and had been crying. Of course I wasn't going to go up to the rich white girl and ask her what the hell was going on, that wouldn't go over too well.

I was kind of pissed if you want the truth. We were supposed to work on the hand warmers for Peterson's class. She probably ditched to go hang out with burro face. I don't see why she even likes him, he's an asshole, but that's besides the point. If she didn't show up I was going to go to her house and find out why she isn't here by myself.

When the bell rings signaling its lunch period I make my way out of the room toward the Cafeteria. As I am walking by I pass Sierra at her locker talking to some girl, I think her name is Darlene. I hear Brittany's name so of course I listen in. I hide around the corner so they won't see me. "Did you hear what happened with Britt and Collin last night?" Sierra said. Now I am really interested.

"I heard that they got into a fight, but what's so different about that?" Said Darlene.

" Oh it was way more than just _some_ fight, Darlene. There were cops and everything!" What the fuck?

"Why would the cops be called?" Darlene said, confused. "What aren't you saying! Please tell me!"

"Okay, okay. Well I wasn't there or anything but I saw Britt after and he really messed her up." Sierra said, her eyes watering. She must really care for Brittany, but what did she mean by "messed her up." It better not mean what I think it does.

"And..."

"Well, the fight I guess was about her chem partner, Alex. Collin went over to her house last night and started saying how he thinks Brittany is spending more time than 'necessary' with Alex. So Brittany went on the defensive and Collin accused her of cheating on him. Brittany, of course, denied it and told him it was ridiculous. And one thing led to another and the fight escalated. Collin got so mad that he ended up slapping her accross the face, then I guess he slammed her up against the wall and choked her!" Sierra explained, tears running down her face now.

I was so fucking mad I could kill him! I knew that there was something not right with him. He's not good enough for her, not that I am or anything. Even me with all my aggression would never hit a woman.

"Oh my god. Poor Brittany." Darlene said, even though I could tell she wasn't as upset as Sierra was.

" I know! It's horrible. I saw her at the hospital. They had to take her in an ambulance, but she's home now. She has a few scrapes on her face and bruises all over her arms and back. Also, his handprints are clearly visible on her neck. Collin could've killed her!"

"So what did they do with Collin?"

"In jail where he belongs" Sierra practically growled. "His dad isn't bailing him out either."

I stopped listening there. I can't fuckin believe this happened. And I was mad at her for not coming today. I feel like such an ass. If he wasn't already in jail I would kill him. Well, maybe I wouldn't, because Brittany wouldn't want me to.

_Brittany..._ I need to go see brittany. I ran down the hall and out the doors to the parking lot and hopped on my motorcycle and took off toward her house. I new where she lived. When I arrived I noticed that no cars were here, which means she was home alone. That's good because her mom wouldn't like me visiting. I run up to the door and ring the door bell. I wait a few minutes and no one answers. I try again and am just about to walk away when I hear the lock being turned and the door opens, showing Brittany in grey sweat pants and a hoodie, the most casual I have ever seen her. She looks surprised to see me too.

"What are you doing here?" She asks, but not in a mean way, just curious.

"I heard about what happened with Collin" I Answered. "I wanted to see if you were okay."

"Oh. Well thats - uh thanks." She stutters.

"Can I come in?"

"Oh yeah, sorry." She blushes.

I step inside her massive house. I mean seriously, who the hell needs a house this big? She walks ahead of me and leads me to the living room. She sits down on the couch and pats the spot next to her. I sit. It's silent for a while and a take that as a chance to look her over. Her hood is kinda think and concealing her neck but you can definetly see the bruises and it makes my blood boil. I can also the a hint of a bruise on her wrist and a few scrapes on her face. I feel bad for her, she is going to be the center of attention at school.

"So how much did you hear?" She breaks the silence.

"Enough." I say, vaguely.

"What does that mean, exactly?" She questions.

"It means I overheard your friend Sierra talking today, so I guess everything she knows..."

"Oh..." Her eyes well up. And it hurts to watch. In the beginning of the year I would've loved to see the day Ms. _Perfecta_ wasn't so perfect, but now I see just how much like anyone else she is.

"How are you feeling?" I ask her, and I actually care.

"You know, you don't have to do this." She says quietly. And I'm confused.

"Do what?"

"Inconvenience yourself by coming over here. You don't have to worry about me."

"It's not an inconvenience." I say.

"You don't have to pretend that you like me because I know you don't!" She snaps at me.

"I'm not pretending, I do like you. Probably more than I should."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I - never mind." Then _I_ blush.

"No. Tell me, I wanna know." She says, trying to persuade me.

"I like you, more than as a friend, Brittany. I'm not going to lie, I didn't like you at the beginning of the year, but you just grew on me I guess." I try to explain, and she looks confused.

"Alex, you need to give me more than that. Be _real_ with me." She says, sounding like myself.

"Ok fine. I love talking to you Brittany, I look forward to spending time with you. Your always on my mind no matter how much I try to block you out! And it's more than I should like you because I know you don't feel the same way and -" But I was cut off....

By her _kissing _me.

I was too shocked to kiss back at first, but after my mind caught up I kissed her back. It was a soft, gentle kiss. Not lustful. We broke apart after a few minutes and just stared in eachothers eyes. And in that moment I knew she felt the same way I did. And to prove what I already discovered, she leaned toward me and whispered in my ear.

"I like you too, Alex. More than you know."

She pull back and I look at her and say " _Mamacita_, be my girlfriend?"

And she doesn't answer, just kisses me again. One of the many future kisses to be shared with my _novia_.


End file.
